


Portal

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [36]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alfonse being a dork, F/M, Portals, Tempest Trials (Fire Emblem Heroes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Alfonse gets pulled into the Summoner's world by a mysterious portal.A semi continuation from Hentai Heroes 9: Alfonse x Summoner.  Though reading HH9 is not required.Written for SF's Write Your Butt Off comp.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/997092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Portal

The sound of steel clashed as he raised his sword, the nightmare fairy had lost her sanity and was genuinely trying to kill him now that they'd ended the fairy king. It was a destruction Freyr had requested of them.

Even now Alfonse's heart ached at the thought, and wondered if it was all just a part of the nightmare. How he longed for his Summoner's steadfast presence, even her sharp tongue could have helped him, though she was not always so heated when it came to battle. She'd mellowed out more as their relationship had shifted to lovers.

Even in the heat of battle Alfonse had to berate himself for allowing his mind to wander from the fight. This wasn't the time or place to think about the consequences of his actions on her birthday just passed, even if he desperately wanted her by his side now.

Alfonse grit his teeth as the nightmare flowed all around him. If only…

If only Chloey was there, Briedablik in hand. She could have pulled more help to deal with the fairy queen or a strategy to help give them a reprieve.

An explosion of magic caught his attention and he gasped in shock as the tell tale sound of a tempest fired up, right in the middle of the battlefield. He saw Líf's eyes narrow, "Alfonse!" The man said sharply and the portal looked even more chaotic than he'd ever seen before. Even Emofonse seemed tense.

" **I can't seal it**!" Thrasir yelled, suddenly looking in a panic more so than Alfonse had ever seen her, this was bad news if ever there was any.

"Neither can I!" Bella, the brave version of Veronica cried out, as she struggled to use her magic to counter the ripping of the very fabric of reality,

"It's getting stronger!" Líf cried out, then he yelled with an undertone of fear Alfonse knew too well, a tone he'd rarely indulged in unless the situation was truly dire, " **Alfonse get away**!"

Alfonse was frozen in place as a strange world seemed to be within the portal almost like...like he was seeing a place that didn't make any more sense than the dream realm, and before he knew what was happening, a twisted darkness enveloped them all, " **Emofonse**! **Thrasir**! **Bella**!" Alfonse called only for there to be no response to his voice as he frantically looked for any signs of them.

Fólkvangr was still in his hand, so Alfonse knew he stood a chance should a fight break out as light filled his eyes to the point of blinding him.

As his eyes adjusted he noticed a very strange world before him and he reflexively tightened his grip on his sword as he tried to make sense of the sight before him, he stood in an open field with strange trees that he'd only seen in the images of his Summoner's phone, called Gumtrees. There wasn't anything in the way of buildings and a mostly sandy soil under foot. He drew in a deep breath of dry, hot air and he felt very hot as the sunlight was far harsher than anything he'd ever felt before. He noticed horses grazing and a strange looking fence. Frowning he figured that for the moment at least, he was safe and he sheathed Fólkvangr.

A rather largely muscled palomino horse came over to him and extended its head, smelling him with its ears pointing forwards. While Alfonse wasn't particularly fond of having his personal space invaded, the animal seemed tame. Very tame, if its calm disposition was anything to go by as it nudged him. Beyond the palomino was a bay horse and Alfonse took a moment to appreciate how their coats seemed to gleam under the sunlight. The animals were all quite well cared for it seemed.

In that moment he sighed, "Okay...I must be on a farm of some sort." He murmured, assuming as much given the paddocks. Looking around he noticed that there was a fair amount of green and he almost felt his jaw drop as he realised the horses looked...familiar.

He inspected the horses and realised something. He'd seen them before. Not in the flesh, but on Chloey's device as pictures.

This was her parents' farm!

He felt light headed but decided to make his way towards the building he spotted as he looked around, hoping that he could get some answers. He followed the main fence line to a gate and he knew that Chloey often said that out 'bush' one should leave gates how they found them. In this case he realised, he should probably close the gate behind him.

The gate radiated heat and he was grateful for his gloves. He had just opened and stepped through when a familiar figure was making their way down towards the house as well it seemed, stopping and before he knew it, a cry of, "Alfonse?!" made him pause.

"Uh...h-hey." He blushed and noticed she had a black bag in hand as he closed the gate,

"Hey you." She chuckled, "I thought it wasn't possible for you to get here."

Alfonse noticed her frown slightly, "I...have some obvious explaining-"

She came to him, "How about we start at the beginning Al?" She asked and he frowned,

"I'm not so sure what actually happened. One minute I was fighting Frayja, the next Bella and Thrasir couldn't close a portal that had opened, we were all swallowed in darkness and...I…"

She gently brushed his hair off his face, "It's okay Al, we'll find them."

He sniffled, and before he knew it, he felt her arms around him, "We were taken completely by surprise-"

"It's okay Al, it's okay." She murmured softly, "So a tempest has flared up?"

"I think so." He calmed, "But it wasn't like any tempest I'd ever seen before."

"Hmm…" Chloey frowned again, "I see...well I've got some chores to finish, but it won't take long. In the meantime, I need to know exactly what happened."

It wasn't long before Alfonse followed her and they talked, "So it was after the fairy king Freyr died that bitch went completely loco."

He nodded, "Yes, she was like a woman possessed."

"Hmm…" Chloey had put the bag into a large bin and she was looking very thoughtful, "And the portal, it showed you part of this world?"

"Yes." Alfonse said, "It was...filled with strange tall buildings and those things you call cars."

Chloey whipped out her device and tapped the screen a few times, "Like this?" She asked, turning it so that he could see. A gasp escaped him,

"How?!"

"It's the main city of New South Wales, Sydney." Chloey explained, "That building is the opera house, a pretty recognised landmark of my country. We're a good five hours drive from there."

"I see…" Alfonse frowned, "Then where exactly are we?"

Chloey chuckled, "About fifteen minutes drive from Dubbo, a place where nothing newsworthy happens."

"So...rural?"

Chloey nodded, "Middle of our summer too." She sighed and he noticed that she wore clothing he'd not really seen, he was so used to her being in her Summoner's garb. Chloey lifted his chin up, "My eyes are up here sweetheart, and it's too hot for us to do that."

He felt a flush across his cheeks, "I was admiring the outfit." He protested and Chloey lost it.

"Oh boy. You are probably going to lose it if I go for the comfortable lightweight outfit I normally wear." She laughed,

He frowned, "You don't wear this all of the time?" He asked,

"I prefer my shorts and a shirt."

He sighed, and was aware of a mild discomfort that was his Order of Heroes uniform causing him to be...too warm especially in certain places he didn't need to be.

~*~

The pair sat in the relative cool of the shade, and he had to admit, she had been right about the fact it was only going to get warmer. He sighed as he tugged on the borrowed shirt, Chloey giving an apologetic expression, "It's the best I could do, sorry Al."

The shorts she'd lent him were a godsend allowing his body to cool down but it had the misfortune of revealing a certain problem he'd not wanted her to be aware of. Though to be fair it wasn't like he'd not seen her in an immodest state before. The problem was he found himself in a less than ideal situation. Still, there could be worse things than spending time with his lover in her own world. Much worse.

They spent an hour under the rotating fans brainstorming over how to get back to Askr and jointly dreading what would happen if harm had befallen their allies. He sighed,

"The worst part is Sharena and the fact she's being too friendly with Hel." He decided, "I know that Hel is under contract to not cause trouble but…"

"I know, Al. I'm worried that Anna might be causing all kinds of schemes...if Hel wasn't such a nuisance and Anna wasn't so damn gold hungry…"

Alfonse sighed, "I can agree with that."

Chloey frowned briefly, "I'll get us something to drink while we work out what we need to do."

Alfonse sighed and it didn't take long before she came back with something strange, "What is that Chloey?"

She grinned, "It's called a spider. Basically it's a soft drink with ice cream. I figured we'd need something to cool off."

He took a cautious sip and observed her as she scooped into the drink with a spoon and paused. Alfonse gave it a try and it was both cold and sweet. He ate the ice cream in quiet contemplation, "I couldn't tell if there was any gates in the area…" he sighed,

"We'll figure it out." Chloey replied, "We have time."

~*~

It took a while to figure out where they were, though if Líf had one complaint it was the fact that Alfonse had completely disappeared from his sight. Even so, Líf wouldn't give up just yet. He'd managed to find Thrasir and Bella, told them to get the rest of the Order of Heroes together while he tried to figure out where Alfonse had gone.

He gripped Sökkvabekkr tightly in his hand wondering what it was that froze Alfonse in place like that. Had he seen Chloey? Had she perhaps called out to him?

Líf wished he knew. Chloey in his timeline had never been that close to him, and even though he'd known despair in losing her, she'd always been an enigma, even in the end.

Even so he knew he had to find them both.

Líf noticed a pathway he'd not seen before and wondered if this was the thing he was looking for. At least he hoped so.


End file.
